Obligation
by Meadie
Summary: Sebastian is forced to spend an entire day with Grell at the order of his young master. YAOI. If you dislike or take offense to yaoi, be a dear and keep scrolling. Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, but to the lovely Yana Toboso, to whom all rights to the franchise belong. Currently deemed complete, but additions my be provided upon request.
1. Obligation I

**Obligation**

"Young master, I'm begging you, please don't make me do this."

The boy leaned back in his tufted armchair and laughed, gazing at me as I stood at attention on the other side of his large mahogany desk. "Hmm," he smirked, his uncovered eye gleaming with devious amusement, "I never thought I'd hear you beg, Sebastian. It's most enjoyable."

I couldn't help but retaliate, as I felt like an innocent man being falsely imprisoned upon charges of murder, but obligated to serve the sentence nonetheless. Yet the fate to which I was regretfully bound was a slim shinigami with crimson hair, who was clinging roughly to my right arm and gazing at me lustfully over red-rimmed glasses.

"I'm sure you remember that we made a deal with Grell in exchange for his assistance with our last assignment," Ciel smiled again, "you haven't forgotten, have you, Sebastian?"

"Of course not, bocchan," I muttered reluctantly, though internally I was resisting the urge to smite the smug expression of enjoyment from my young master's face. His childish amusements often served to fulfill one of two purposes: either to make my job exponentially more difficult, or to torment me in deviously spiteful ways for his own enjoyment. Regardless of the fact that I have been by the boy's side for several years, serving him until the terms of our contract have been satisfied, does not imply that I have become indifferent to his treatment. While I go about my duties with the expectation of meeting each of my master's ridiculous demands, nothing can possibly make his disposition any less irksome. I have, admittedly, become somewhat fond of Ciel Phantomhive, but in predicaments such as this one, it becomes painfully difficult to suppress my disdain.

"Well then, off you go."

Grell responded to the order excitedly, attempting to drag me from the office, but managed to accomplish nothing aside from straining the threads of black wool in my tailcoat. Without so much as glancing in his direction, I aggressively slapped his hand from my sleeve, eliciting a yelp from his lips and painting his face with a horribly dramatic pout. "Bassy, how cruel! That's no way to treat a lady, let alone your lover!"

"How vulgar," I stated flatly.

The young earl laughed openly at Grell's obscenely theatrical exclamation, and I sighed heavily, attempting to suppress the anger that was now throbbing in my temples. "He's very right, Sebastian. You are in no way being a gentleman towards your _lover,_" the final word was stressed so smoothly, yet I could hear the amusement in my master's honey voice. "This arrangement will be null after today, so I'm fairly certain that you can cope."

"A full day!" the red shinigami chirped with unsettling enthusiasm. "By midnight you'll never want to leave me," he purred, his tongue lightly tracing his lips as he gazed at me with luminescent green eyes. Standing on his toes and leaning in my direction, his attempted kiss was repelled by the aggressive shoving of my palm into his face.

"More vulgarity, most unsettling. And such behavior is certainly not suitable for a _lady_." I could hear his muffled retaliations from behind my hand, but I paid them no heed, as my mind was wholly occupied by the temptation to suffocate the idiot right there in my master's office, and thereby free myself from this cruel and unusual punishment. Reluctantly, I removed my hand from his face, and shuddered when I found that my crisp white gloves had been slightly dampened by his warm breath. Turning to face my master, I wiped my palm on Grell's red coat in irritable disgust. "Very well, bocchan. But I will not deny that this may very well be the most unpleasant and tedious day of my considerably long life."

The brat smiled again, "Sebastian, you are relieved of your duties for today. And Grell, do with him what you will."

The red-haired man squealed excitedly, once again clutching onto my arm and molding his body to mine, trying and ultimately failing to give me a sensual look. I eyed him with utter distaste and reluctantly admitted defeat. He promptly begin to skip out of the room and into the hall, dragging me behind him like a stubborn dog on a leash. "How painfully degrading," I mumbled, completely indifferent to the offended scoff that Grell loudly sent my direction.

"Bassy, your doting maiden would like to have lunch out in the garden, followed by a nice bout of kissing. With tongue," he requested loudly with a wink, launching himself in my direction and attempting once again to kiss me. I easily avoided his assault, letting him fall prostrate to the Oriental rug under my feet, then stepped over him as if he was a mere object that was blocking my path. Jeering and continuing to stride apathetically down the corridor, I did my best to ignore his whines as he stood and ran quickly back to my side.

He stopped suddenly in mid-stride, preventing me any further movement as he held roughly to my sleeve. "Bassy, my love," he began, "I have a proposition for you. We should have a competition."

I glared at him suspiciously, "Competition?"

"Yes. If I am able to seduce you, you must do anything I want you to."

"Very well, I accept. I was hoping that it would be a battle of wits, because my victory would be instantaneous. But this challenge should be equally as easy, since your advances will be entirely futile." Scarcely before I could finish my insult, I found myself pinned aggressively to the corridor wall. Unfortunately, I was unable to conceal my surprise, and my shocked expression only served to encourage the crimson man's affections further. A thin finger grazed lightly over my lips, leaving in its wake a sensation much like the brushing of a down feather that had escaped from a pillow on my skin. Involuntarily, I shuddered at the touch, and cursed myself for finding it to be not unpleasant.

Standing on his toes, he pressed his lips carefully against mine, the palm of one hand resting on my cheek and the lithe fingers of the other weaving themselves into my glossy black hair. I stood in total stillness, my body becoming rigid like a mannequin, lips making no attempt to return the kiss. Grell ground his narrow hips against mine and caused me to gasp slightly, opening my mouth just enough to allow him to quickly graze his tongue over my lower lip before biting it roughly. I habitually began to return the kiss, our lips and tongues mimicking the other's movements in a heated pas de deux. As we parted for air I came to the sudden realization that I had yielded to the crimson shinigami's advances, and began to mentally curse myself for my complete and total idiocy. He stood pressed against my body and panted lightly, looking at me intensely with half-lidded luminescent eyes that were cloudy with lust. Leaning back slightly, his fingers trailed along my jawline, hands sliding down my chest and tightly grasping the lapels of my tailcoat.

"That's quite enough," I said as I pressed him away with a gentleness that surprised us both. Shouldering past him, I resumed my trek towards the hall and pushed through the swinging kitchen door, entirely indifferent to the fact that the door sprung back and smacked my pursuer in the face. I heard Grell yelp out in the hallway before storming into the room while spouting some nonsense about chivalry, mistreatment, and abuse. Turning my back to him, I sought out the blond chef, Bardroy, who was fanning wildly at a pan on the stove filled with something that was at one point considered food, but now appeared to be nothing but charcoal and carcinogens.

I approached the man, clearing my throat, "Bardroy." He froze instantaneously, slowly pivoting to face me, his features plastered with an expression reminiscent of terror as the cigarette held between his lips fell to the tiled floor. "Care to explain what exactly is happening in this kitchen?"

Bard stood, scratching the back of his head as he did everything possible to avoid meeting my eyes. "Well, ya know… Mister Sebastian… I was… um… cooking?" He fidgeted with his apron nervously, scrunching the white cloth in his fists, "Since you're not workin' today and all, I was going to cook lunch for the young master."

"Well, this certainly won't do," I replied before quickly assembling a sampling of bread, fine cheeses, and fresh salad of arugula and dandelion greens. "This should do for the young master's luncheon, and I'll take the rest for Grell and myself. For his afternoon tea, use the spiced Indian chai and the apple torte that I prepared yesterday. Even you must be capable of that much," I smiled, a menacing aura swelling up around me. "And please tell Mey Rin to be careful with the china, I'm getting quite tired of ordering new sets because of her negligence."

The chef nodded violently, shrinking back against the cabinetry as he stammered, "Yes sir, Mister Sebastian."

"I'm glad that I've made myself clear. Now come along, Grell," I said over my shoulder at the red-haired man who had been standing in the corner, attempting to not suffocate due to the smoke that was billowing freely from the catastrophe on the stove top. Gathering our lunch, we made our way to the edge of the garden, to a small grove of maples that had remarkably remained unscathed by Finnian, the young gardener, whose inhuman physical strength had been the demise of numerous trees on the grounds.

I was scarcely able to sit down before I was pounced upon by the crimson shinigami, who grabbed my tie roughly and wrestled me into a desperate kiss. Without realizing, I closed my eyes, my lips and tongue participating enthusiastically in a sensual battle of wills. The intimacy of the interaction caused a predatory neediness to surface, a desire for deeper contact and sexual release. Despite this, I stubbornly refused to concede, wholeheartedly insisting that I would never admit defeat to the man who loomed above me, his long red locks tumbling over my shoulders and coiling into crimson pools on my chest. I felt nimble fingers beginning to pry at the buttons on my vest and easily unknotting the black tie under my collar.

"Do you surrender, Bassy?"

I pressed my body upwards, shifting Grell into my lap, as I helped him shrug his coat from his shoulders, and loosening the red silk ribbon around his neck I allowed it to slither to the ground. "Never," I hissed, lips against his cheek, before tracing my tongue lightly along his jawline and biting the rim of his ear. I could feel him tremble, clutching my shoulders and exposing his neck to me with a carnal moan as I ground his narrow hips on my own. "I just want to prove to you, Grell," I began, stretching his name across my tongue like taffy, "that you will _never_ best me."

He gasped at my sensual threat, pressing his palms against my chest to support his weight on wavering arms. Regaining what little composure that he still possessed, one hand began sliding down my chest, hurried digits fumbling with my shirt buttons while the other read the muscles of my chest like braille through the white linen. I couldn't help but smirk, watching him struggle in the frantic desperation that I had so easily induced; I scarcely needed to participate to reach my release, his desire enthusiastic enough for both of us.

The shinigami's fingers snaked beneath my belt, just as my patience and amusement with his anxious folly was beginning to wear dangerously thin. I could feel an impatient heat spreading through my stomach and pooling into my lap, and I cursed myself for conceding to the arousal inspired by his touch. Taking his chin between a thumb and forefinger, I forced Grell to look directly into my face, maintaining burning eye contact with him as I raised my other hand to my lips. I ran my tongue over the seam of my white glove, finally taking the fabric in between my teeth and peeling it away from my skin, revealing pale fingers and black nails. He was watching me intently as I let the glove fall into our laps, and removed the other in the same manner, unveiling the seal etched into the back of my hand, the manifestation of the contract that binds the fates of my master and myself.

Grabbing his collar, I pulled him into an aggressive kiss, lips never parting as my lithe fingers easily freed each of the buttons that bound his shirt to his narrow frame, one hand sliding beneath the light fabric and pressing gently into his lower back. As he arched himself against me, he inadvertently pressed his swelling arousal against my waiting palm, which closed around it through the cloth of his pants, eliciting a lewd moan. I slipped my tongue between his lips, coaxing his into a battle for dominance that I knew I would easily win. If this was how things were going to be, I was going to ensure that he knew, beyond any shadow of a doubt, exactly who was in charge of this situation.

I could feel his slender fingers faltering at my belt, so I grabbed a fistful of his long crimson hair, weaving my hand into the soft tresses and pulled roughly, jerking his chin upwards and exposing his pale jugular. Pressing my other palm even more roughly against the heat between his legs, I trailed my lips along his collarbone and up his neck, listening to the strained panting caused by my ministrations. "This is what you want, isn't it," my voice was low, "Grell?"

The shinigami tensed and swallowed a sharp gasp as I spoke his name. He nodded, attempting to stutter some sort of affirmative as my hand began messaging him more recklessly, his trousers becoming even more taught from my touch. I let my breath lightly tease his bare skin as I spoke, "If that's so, then why do you hesitate?" Placing a rough bite on his neck, I smoothly unfastened his belt and buttons, my fingers slipping beneath the bothersome fabric and along his length. He gasped again, his fingers jolting back into movement with frantic determination, placing his weight on top of me as I released him, leaning back and supporting myself on my elbows and forearms.

Grell shifted, his lips and tongue and fingers outlining every ridge of muscle along my exposed torso, attempting to commit each feature to memory like a cartographer. He soon finished exposing my arousal, which he took willingly into his mouth and tasted experimentally, his remarkably nimble tongue drawing patterns along my length. I couldn't help but allow my head to fall back with a moan as his teeth grazed my flesh, quickly followed with soft licks as fleeting as the stillness of a butterfly. He bobbed his head, lips moving around me with expert precision, his accuracy providing my body with pleasure that had been so long forgotten. I could feel my eyes flashing red as I pressed my hips up to meet him, surges of primitive desire throbbing through my body with each racing heartbeat. The restraint that I had been so easily preserving began to fade, the way the end of a wave never makes it back to the sea, but is instead soaked in by the sand of the beach. Like the sand, he had been absorbing my composure subtly, yet consistently, and now I was left with nothing but instinct.

I shoved him away and onto his back as I swiftly relieved him of the remainder of his clothing. Towering over the red-haired shinigami, I kissed him hungrily before slipping three fingers into his mouth, which he welcomed with his lithe tongue. I gazed down at him as if he was my prey, and I couldn't help but feel that he was indeed beautiful, his features pale and refined, crimson hair fanning beneath him like bloody wings of a broken angel. Coaxing my fingers free from his tongue, I grazed my thumb across his lips, his warm breaths heating my icy fingers. Kissing him again, I moved my hand towards his entrance, teasing him slowly with a single finger. His hands knitted themselves through my raven hair, pulling me tighter into the desperate kiss, his body silently begging for attention and release.

His hands knotted tightly into fists as I pressed two fingers into him, encouraging him to relax as I softened my kiss, gently biting his lips.

"Bassy," he stammered, "no, Sebastian." I paused at the sound of my name, the word sounding remarkably alluring as it rolled from his tongue, his voice low and raspy, dripping with desperation and lust. His luminescent green eyes looked directly into mine, releasing my hair and sliding his hands to my bare shoulders, he spoke with surprising authority, "I can't keep waiting. Take me. Now."

My face dropped momentarily, his tone causing my pulse to pound wildly, the red in my eyes becoming more reluctant to fade. I soon recovered with a smirk as I positioned myself before his entrance and began to press into him slowly, his fingers curling tensely into the flesh of my back and his eyes jerking shut with a gasp. He continued to pant as I rested my lips on his collar, my breath becoming as ragged and needy as his own as I resisted the urge to begin racing towards my own release. I could hear him mumbling his consent, encouraging me to move freely, though his body continued to exhibit anxious reluctance that clearly denied his words. I waited for a few moments longer, gracing his neck and shoulder with comforting kisses and licks before giving a harsh bite to distract him from my initial thrusts.

Unable to contain myself, I moaned at the stimulation, his body responding graciously to my touch and his face relaxing into a lewd expression of pleasure. His heavy breaths attempted to form my name with each exhale, his moans becoming more erotic as I move one hand to stroke him lightly in momentum with my movements. I shifted his hips and pressed into him again, striking a knot of nerves that caused his eyes to fly open as he drew in a shocked breath. I laughed and could not conceal my smirk as his eyes searched my face desperately for explanation.

"You like that, don't you?" I asked as I made the movement again, my question quickly answered with a shameless moan and a trembling body.

"I'm going to… Sebastian, please."

"No. You must wait, Grell."

Kissing him, I changed my position and thrust into him again, his voice whining in retaliation against my lips as I denied him the pleasure that he had begun to crave. I continued moving inside of him, resting my head on his chest as a searing tightness began to well up in my stomach, signaling my impending release. My panting breaths were blending into his own, our pleasure, desire and bodies melting into one. No longer certain of my remaining stamina, I permitted him to feel the stimulation that he desperately craved, shifting my body and striking the bundle of nerves again. Gasping, his hands wandered over my body, tracing each straining muscle and tendon that moved beneath my ivory skin, before pulling my face to meet his in a heated kiss.

Our lips and tongues blended into an erotic pas de deux, entwining together in synchronized chaos as we neared the apex of pleasure. With a final thrust, he spread warmth over our stomachs, his lean frame shuddering and gasping, muscles tightening. Soon after I found my own release, my limbs growing heavy as I held him tightly, trying desperately to savor the final fringes of orgasm. We laid there, unmoving, for several moments in a mindless tangle of pale limbs and flushed, heaving bodies, basking in the fading halo of our desire. I began to unweave our bodies, but his arms clutched around my frame, reluctant to abandon my warmth.

"Bassy, just stay for a moment," he begged, "please." Releasing an irritated sigh, I laid myself down beside him, and he snuggled against my still heaving chest, his face painted with blissful satisfaction as he closed his eyes. Before I could remove myself from him, he was asleep, his limbs relaxed against my frame and his breaths deep and regular. Gritting my teeth, I elected to refrain from waking him, since at least I could get a moment of peace. I sighed heavily and lightly closed my eyes.

"It could have been worse," I mumbled to myself.

"Don't forget that I have you until midnight, Bassy."

My body tensed when the man beside me spoke, his eyes never opening as he held me tighter. Surprise was quickly replaced by seething irritation as he sighed and laughed at my reaction.

"Damn you all."

...

Hey everyone! If you guys would like me to continue this little story, writing out the rest of the events that occur on the worst day of Sebastian's considerably long life, give me a shout and I'll see what I can do.

Ciao, meadie


	2. Obligation II

**Obligation Part II**

Upon realizing that my desire of obtaining a few moments of blissful silence from the shinigami grappling to me was entirely hopeless, I promptly attempted to force him from me, only to find that he was extremely resilient and possessed an iron grip.

"Come now, Bassy," Grell whined, clinging to me with determination, "can't lovers spend a few moments basking in the bliss of a warm embrace?!"

My hateful glare was apparently an insufficient response, as the crimson fool refused to grant me freedom from his amorous clutches. "Grell," I said sweetly, my waning restraint scarcely allowing me to maintain the feigned kindness in my voice, "we have lunch, remember?" Lightly trailing a black-tipped finger across his cheek and over his lips before gently grasping his chin, I pulled his face to mine, the flaring red of my eyes clearly captivating his gaze. "Or is it that, perhaps," I purred, pressing our cheeks together as my words dusted over the bare skin of his neck, "you have already eaten your fill? Hmm?"

I could feel him give a pleasant shudder as he knelt on the ground beside me, strands of his red hair falling across his shoulders like a silken shawl as the ends mingled with the blades of grass below. Knowing that my smirk was thoroughly well-earned, I made no effort to conceal it as I rose, carefully dressing and resuming the poised countenance of a Phantomhive servant. Grell remained kneeling on the lawn, lazily collecting the garments that had been scattered about and returning them to his figure one at a time, his lackadaisical pace causing frustration to throb aggressively in my temples. "Do hurry up," I spat, my exasperation shamelessly bared, "I would rather waste this meal on you than waste it by tossing it in with the rubbish. Now, if you please, today's luncheon consists of a salad of arugula and dandelion, topped with dried cranberries, toasted walnuts with rosemary, herbed goat cheese, and drizzled with balsamic reduction. In addition, curried tomato bisque and French country bread served with assorted cheeses, including Dutch Gouda and brie with wild mushrooms. For dessert, apple torte with lemon and spiced Indian chai. Do enjoy."

Surprised, he rushed to my side, gawking grossly at the spread before him and clinging once again to my tailcoat. "Oh Bassy!" Grell squealed, swinging his hips in poorly suppressed excitement, "You really know how to make a lady feel special!" He poised himself before his meal, attempting to dine with refined elegance that made him appear, much to his dismay, even less cultured as he fumbled with the silverware. I couldn't help but grimace, his lack of cotillion brazenly more apparent as he strained to maintain the foolish charade, the caricature of sophistication he portrayed causing him to look painfully idiotic. "Everything his divine, Bassy!" the crimson shinigami asserted loudly, forcing me to smile and place my hand over my heart, silently accepting the praise with a sigh. Concluding his meal, Grell dabbed his lips lightly with a linen napkin before folding his hands in his lap and turning his gaze to meet mine.

"Now," he began with unsettling restraint as his luminescent eyes gazed at me over red-rimmed glasses, "I think I'm ready for my second dessert."

"Oh. How unpleasant," I retorted, donning a falsely genuine grin.

Grell returned my smile with a devious smirk as he shook crimson bangs away from his eyes, his lithe hands beginning to explore my thighs, slender digits kneading into the muscle through the thick black cloth of my trousers. I simply sighed with irritation, closing my eyes and raising a gloved hand to pinch the bridge of my nose in flustered desperation as I pushed him away with the other.

"That's quite enough, Grell."

"Oh come now, Bassy! I may have just eaten lunch, but I'm already starving," he said with a predatory growl, his gaze tracing every line of my body as he openly displayed his renewed lust.

I was beginning to scold him for his impudent vulgarity and overall repulsiveness, but the echo of shattering glass darted through the manor grounds to reach my ears, followed by frantic yelps and sobs. "Finny…." I muttered, mentally preparing myself as I turned to stride across the lawn and towards the source of the commotion. Though I was infinitely irritated by the damage that the young gardener had undoubtedly caused, I simultaneously praised him for the ideal timing of his blunder, as he had likely rescued me from yet another of Grell's persistent amorous assaults. Glancing over my shoulder, I called back to the crimson shinigami, summoning him to follow. "You might as well come with me. I am about to manage one catastrophe, and I certainly have no intention of leaving you here alone so that you can cause yet another calamity, and thereby make my job more difficult." He pouted dramatically, clearly offended, and huffed with frustration as he rose to his feet to follow me, stomping his feet like an angry child and muttering nonsense about my apparent rudeness. "Come now," I said in response, flashing a charismatic smile, "just think of it as taking a tour of the estate. Let us go now, over to the greenhouse, where our gardener… attempts… to cultivate the young master's favorite white roses." I stepped closer to the man, trailing a slender, gloved finger across his thin lips, pressing my cheek to his and speaking lowly into his ear. "The scent is quite… invigorating."

His gasp was sharp as his body attempted to make contact with mine, slender fingers lightly touching my chest and slight frame leaning into me with gentle persistence. I couldn't resist a low chuckle as I casually turned away, walking towards the yelps and panicked sobs of our young gardener, the sensation of Grell's gaze on my back never relenting. Soon I heard light steps falling in behind me as my pursuer linked his arm around mine, his red coat fluttering about his thighs as our steps synchronized into unified footfalls over the cobbled garden paths. As we approached the greenhouse, the scent of flowers danced on the breeze, the delicate sweetness dulling the senses as the velvety aroma overwhelmed the body with pleasant easiness. The sensation was nearly delectable enough to coax our minds away from the task at hand, however, the teary wails from Finnian were far too persistent and painfully distracting.

The young gardener was kneeling on the lawn, glittering shards of pale green glass and slivers of broken pottery scattered about his legs as he sobbed, his fingers curling into the soil beneath him. I sighed when I approached him, for he was a sorry sight as tears fell from his swimming green eyes and left salty trails on his cheeks. Realizing my presence, his gaze confronted mine fearfully and his crying momentarily ceased, but his expression quickly contorted as he resumed his sobbing with renewed vigor.

"Finnian," I huffed, attempting to maintain some semblance of tenderness in my voice, "what exactly is this mess?"

"Mister Sebastian, I'm sorry! It was an accident! I'm sorry!" He stuttered through profuse apologies, revising them into numerous verbal acts of contrition as he sniffled away his tears. "I was just moving one of the big pots and I tripped over something and the pot went through the wall and the glass broke everywhere and I'm really sorry," he panted frantically, his eyes pleading for lenience.

Sighing, I knelt beside him, assessing the damage done. "You've cut your hand."

"It's nothing, Mister Sebastian! I'll clean up right now, honest! I will!"

I rose to my feet, dusting the silky soil from the knees of my trousers and glaring at the earthy residue that clung to the crisp white fabric of my gloves. Nearly forgetting his presence, Grell stepped past me, looking down at the boy with a curious glare before glancing over his shoulder at me, his long crimson hair swinging around his shoulders. Bending low, he evaluated Finny with narrow luminescent eyes, scowling at the young gardener over the rims of his glasses, a disapproving pout tugging at his lips.

Quickly he stood again, turning his back to the boy and gesturing dismissively. "I'm not pleased that you're stealing away my time with Bassy, but I suppose you should run along since you're hurt."

Finny's eyes widened as his gaze darted from me to the strange man before him, whose frigid assessment had clearly rattled the boy, as tears began to fall down his thoroughly flushed cheeks. I sighed loudly, rubbing my temples and attempting to subdue the violent frustration that I could feel rising in my chest like a flame.

"That's enough from both of you. Finnian, go to the house and ask Bardroy and Mey-Rin to help clean you up. Later you will return to your duties and tidy up this mess you've made." He nodded aggressively, rubbing his eyes furiously as he stood and sprinted off in the direction of the kitchen. "As for you, Grell," I said darkly, gracing him with a false smile, "I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from harassing the servants."

"Very well," he pouted, casually strolling through the door of the greenhouse, the pale tint of the steamy glass warping his figure as he walked between the large pots of white flowers. Following him, I couldn't help but admit that his crimson visage seemed celestial among the sea of velveteen ivory roses, his gaze distant as lithe fingers ghosted over the petals.

"They are Vendela Ivory roses, my master's favorite. The blossoms are large and fragrant, and their white color is only tainted by the faintest blush of pink as the mature," I informed as I walked to him, plucking a single blossom from the bush and placing it lightly in his open hand.

"Beautiful," Grell mused quietly before flashing me a broad smile and breathing a low chuckle, "but I like my roses red."

"Ah, I should have known," I hummed in amusement, giving him a smug smirk. "Anyway, this variety is imported for cultivation from Ecuador, and therefore must be raised in a hot house such as this. That's why it remains so warm and steamy in here."

"You always tease me like this, Bassy. So rude!" Grell spat, allowing the blossom to fall to the floor as he launched himself at me, latching his lips roughly to mine. "At least finish what you start," he panted as we parted for dearly needed air, his hazy luminescent eyes assessing my face absently as he freed my hands from the restricting gloves, brushing soft kisses across my fingertips.

"Very well," I responded, laying my lips on his pale jawline and helping him to shrug out of his coat, which crumpled messily onto the tile floor. Grell rid me of my clothes, his fingers considerably more confident as they moved easily over the wool of my tailcoat, effortlessly slipping each ebony button free of its confines. My bare chest was assaulted with affection as thin lips ghosted over my skin, leaving heated trails that burned with a heavy flush as the man before me fell to his knees, teasingly kissing my growing arousal through the wool of my trousers. I cursed him as he smirked, my hips unconsciously pressing into the contact as his hand massaged my softly, digits unbinding me from my belt.

His tongue was skilled; it moved over my flesh with simplistic fluidity, tracing delicate shapes and patterns across my sensitive skin as he placed kisses and gentle nips with strategic accuracy over my arousal. I strained to resist the painful urge to comb my fingers through his long crimson locks, which fell in wild tendrils over his back and shoulders, gleaming with healthy radiance against his white shirt. The color alone was alluring; the fierce red of the classic rose, heady and vivacious in contrast to the ivory innocence of the blossoms surrounding us in daunting abundance. I loosened the ribbon of the same color that was knotted in a bow under his collar, the silk easily pulling free as it glided smoothly against the linen of his shirt. I wound the sleek tie around my hand as I held his, slowly guiding his fingers as he freed each button, the ivory linen revealing the skin beneath; soft, unmarred flesh of the same delicate pallor. Grell shrugged off his shirt, fully exposing his slight frame and the lean muscles that sculpted his chest and shoulders, his body delicate and pale like fine bone porcelain.

Threading my bare fingers through Grell's scarlet hair, we united in a kiss of remarkable sweetness, the contact needy yet gentle, our tongues scarcely touching as we tasted each other's passion. I assaulted his throat and jaw with light bites as I removed his trousers, reveling in each breathy gasp and moan that escaped from his lips with shameless lewdness. The sighs of the crimson shinigami vocally confirmed the accuracy of my ministrations, the sounds of his pleasure serving to greatly increase my own. In a single swift movement, I bound his wrists with the silken crimson ribbon in my palm, earning a surprised flinch as his bright eyes flashed to mine, filled with desperate confusion as he tugged against the restraints.

"What are you… what is this?" he interrogated, a nervous tremble audible in his voice.

"It won't hurt you, it will probably help you, actually."

"What does that mean?"

"Well," I purred lowly, placing a solitary kiss below his ear and shoving his back against the steamy glass of the greenhouse wall, "you'll be grateful once I've made you too weak to cling to me on your own."

Grell's eyes widened as his knees buckled violently beneath him, soundly proving my point as I made no attempt to conceal a devious smirk. He placed his bound hands behind my head, tousling my ebony hair and rubbing his fingertips in small, kneading circles at the base of my neck, causing me to sigh heavily and close my eyes. The touch was intoxicating, causing me to shudder as painful tension released throughout my muscles, making both my body and his feel exceptionally weightless when I lifted him from the ground. Pinning his slender physique between my muscular one and the slick, tinted glass, I held him tightly as his legs coiled around my hips, bracing for the pleasure to come.

"Just do it, Sebastian, quickly," Grell whined through ragged, panting breaths as he laid his head heavily on my shoulder. "I want you. Need you."

I hummed in acknowledgement, my eyes flashing red with the pulsing of each searing, instinctive desire that began to consume my senses, blunting my logic and drawing forth the primeval animal that resided within me. Despite the sophistication and elegant behavior that was expected of me as I performed my role as the ideal example of hospitality in being the Phantomhive butler, my demonic instinct and inner sadist was never truly subdued. As such, I savored the grimace that clutched Grell's body as I entered him slowly, even though I placed an aggressive bite at the base of his neck so as to dull his initial pain. His head fell back against the steamy glass, streaks of his crimson hair clinging to his pale, damp skin in an unsightly illusion that suggested the presence of trails of blood flowing down his exposed figure. He looked vaguely like an angel who had been soiled by the insatiable needs of the flesh, a martyr to the throes of passion.

I began to move slowly, savoring his warmth and soothing the wounds from my teeth with gentle kisses, but was halted as he spoke, the vibrations in his throat teasing my lips with a bizarre sensation. "Sebastian," Grell began, his voice defeated and pleading, "will you pretend to enjoy this? To enjoy being with me, I mean."

Any words I spoke in response would merely sound hollow and condescending to his ears, so rather I claimed his lips in a soft, yet subtly forceful kiss, biting lightly on the delicate flesh. He hummed in satisfied consent, maintaining the connection with renewed vigor as the palatable tension melted away with each tangling of tongues and desperate thrust. We moved in perfect unison, exploring each other's bodies with adventurous caresses and wandering hands as we mapped the cartography of each curve, discovering the landmarks that served to heighten our desire.

I could feel Grell nearing the apex of his pleasure as I stroked his arousal and grazed the tender bundle of nerves within him, the assault of sensation causing his remaining restraint to dissolve into sweet sighs and gasps. His weakening arms clung to my shoulders as he came, the silken restraints about his wrists saving him from collapsing to the greenhouse floor as my own legs grew feeble with release. Still grasping each other tightly, I dropped to my knees as my body betrayed me with its wavering strength, Grell holding me securely against his lithe frame as we struggled to collect the shards of our shattered composures. Slowly our panting began to subside as the instinct of passion faded once again into the recesses of our beings, the fresh sanity that followed our orgasms spreading anew through our bodies like a vaccine.

"Bassy, thank you," the scarlet shinigami mumbled sweetly as we untangled our forms and parted, absently collecting our carelessly discarded clothing. "That was wonderful… the way you could maintain such a farce, pretending to be pleased with me."

"Yes, of course," I replied flatly, "I was under instructions from the young master to maintain your happiness to some acceptable degree for the duration of the day." He hummed and pouted dramatically, plainly dissatisfied with my response. "However, I will admit that it was considerably less unpleasant than I had predicted," I said, dusting a small smudge of potting soil from my sleeve and donning fresh white gloves, concealing the contractual seal once again.

"Oh Bassy! I knew you'd fall for me end the end! A lady such as myself must be quite hard to resist, even for a stony, smoldering character such as yourself!" Grell chirped happily, latching himself once again onto my arm with infuriating tenacity.

"Must I repeat myself? This suit was a gift from the young master. It was woven from fine Swiss wool and tailored to perfection. I'd rather not have it be ruined by your incessant clinging and griping, you fool."

"Oh Bassy! So cruel!"


	3. Good news!

Hi, everyone! Meadie here!

So I've got some exciting news! My first original work, _Cathexis_, is now available on Amazon! I would love you all forever if you went and read it! While it isn't yaoi, there are some not-so-subtle ships that you could all enjoy. (And maybe they'll even get your perverted little gears turning with ideas for some fics!) Below is the synopsis, and hopefully it will pique your interests!

"Ensconced in a world of political discord and treacherous alliances, where human weapons serve as a means of military strength, Second Lieutenant Cayden Hein discovers that the truth around which he had crafted his existence was in fact an elegant and clever deception. As he and his comrades find themselves entangled in a web of deceit, despair, and discarded revenge, the soldier must determine which illusions are fact, who is friend and foe, and rediscover himself before the nation is engrossed in war of his own making."

Sound interesting? Then go get a copy! I'll love you forever if you do!

Meadie out.

And for the followers of _Merge_ (sequel to my Togainu no Chi fic _Encounter_), expect updates soon!_ Accord_ (Minato x Itachi from Naruto) may be receiving a sequel as well soon, so keep an eye out!


End file.
